


擦冰箱

by SweetOrange94



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	擦冰箱

晚饭后，欢欢在客厅玩Daddy给自己新买的霸王龙。

“欢欢先自己玩一会啊，爸比去帮Daddy洗碗。”

“好的爸比。”

从背后拥住那柔软的身体，吴世勋开始一本正经地耍流氓。

“宝贝，需要我帮忙吗？”

结果遭到了无情的拒绝：“不需要，不要在这碍手碍脚，快出去陪欢欢玩儿。”

“可是我需要宝贝的帮忙诶。”说着，用下面鼓起的那一包蹭着那让他日思夜想的臀缝。

欢欢小朋友虽然已经有了属于自己的房间，但两天前恰逢雷暴，欢欢害怕地跑来找Daddy和爸比一起睡。谁知道，这一黏就黏了几个晚上。

吴世勋不好开口赶自己的儿子。而且瞧张艺兴那护犊子的样子，吴世勋觉得，哪怕是悄咪咪的暗示，下一秒肯定会被赶出去，空虚寂寞冷地独守客房。

“哎哟喂，我正忙着呢，你乖哈。”然后安抚地亲了亲吴世勋的脸颊。

仅是宝宝亲亲哪够？成年人吴世勋对张艺兴用哄小孩的方式哄自己表示拒绝。

“不行！小勋有小脾气了，要跟兴兴睡觉才能好！”

话都说到这份儿上了，张艺兴依旧毫无表示，只是挣脱吴世勋的怀抱，将料理台上的食材用保鲜膜包好，放进冰箱保存。

刚合上冰箱，张艺兴就被抵在了冰箱门上。吴世勋一把扯下张艺兴宽松的睡裤，嘴唇贴上那小巧的耳垂，压低声音说道：“宝贝，这几天晚上可想死我了。”

“你干嘛，欢欢还在呢！”

“你别发出声音，欢欢就不会知道了。”

“你……”张艺兴还想说些什么，吴世勋的一根手指就直接送进了穴道。

“唔……要死啊你。”张艺兴双手扶住冰箱两侧以稳住身形。

吴世勋从容应对：“嗯，想爽死在你身上……”

虽是来了急瘾，但吴世勋还是不忘把张艺兴的体验摆在首位的。

一只手耐心地做着扩张，另一只手从衣服下摆探进去，用指甲轻轻搔刮着敏感的乳粒。

“可……可以了，你进来吧。”张艺兴声若蚊蚋，乖乖塌下腰将屁股撅高一些。他当然知道自个儿这几个晚上冷落了吴世勋，吴世勋就是他的大孩子，孩子委屈了，不哄怎么行。

得了“通行证”的吴世勋，一脸得逞地抽出手指，换上那涨紫的一根，缓缓推入了他垂涎了几个晚上的甬道。

不过是几夜没有尝过滋味，却感觉肠道越发挤逼着自己的性器。

“宝贝可是偷偷练了什么紧缩的法子？怎么感觉愈发紧致了？”

吴世勋怎么就不能老实把嘴闭上？张艺兴回头狠狠瞪了那人一眼。

自家宝贝的脸皮薄，吴世勋懂。可欲望先一步占领了高地，吴世勋只能从这含娇带嗔的眼神中读出勾引的意味。

尽管想狠狠冲撞那饱满的蜜桃，像往常一样，欣赏那颤颤的臀波以及被毛发磨红的臀肉。然而现在的情况不允许，吴世勋只能慢慢地动着，缓缓地蹭着敏感点。

张艺兴被磨得眼泪都出来了，他好想让吴世勋再快一点再狠一点。这老驴拉磨般的如同凌迟一样，心底的那股痒意根本无法得到纾解。

“Daddy，爸比……”欢欢的声音由远及近，张艺兴顿时不知所措，不由得一下绞紧。

吴世勋内心感叹张艺兴真的是想要了自己的命。把着张艺兴的腰往后退了些，然后打开冰箱下面的柜门挡住两人的欢好。

张艺兴的前端被冰箱跑出的冷气一冻，后头愈发绞紧。

几乎是冰箱门打开的那一刻，欢欢就跑到了两人眼前，在离冰箱后边不远处站着。

“Daddy，爸比，你们在干什么呀？”

看着儿子懵懂无知的眼神，张艺兴心感罪恶，一时之间不知如何回答。

“冰箱脏了，爸比在和Daddy擦冰箱呢。”吴世勋倒是毫无紧张。

“欢欢也来帮忙吧。”说着，就要靠近。

“欢欢真乖~但我们已经快擦好啦，一会就能去陪欢欢玩了，欢欢再自己玩一会好吗？”

“好的爸比~”小奶团子噌噌噌又跑回了客厅。

吴世勋知道，在这般刺激下，张艺兴应该要到了。他快速撸动着张艺兴的那根，很快，张艺兴呜咽着泄在了他手中，而他同时也将白浊留在了那销魂的洞窟之中。

“夹紧了，流出来被欢欢看到，估计又得问了。”满意地用手指堵住洞口，吴世勋笑得餍足，“一会儿洗澡的时候再帮你挤出来，今晚让欢欢回自己房间睡吧。”吴世勋意有所指。

看来今晚的腰是保不住了。张艺兴哀叹。

end


End file.
